A Fresh Face
by crypto3k
Summary: ShadowLord1329's own character, Steven, has appeared before Umbra!
1. Humble Beginnings

Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

As Steven's eyes locked firmly with Umbra's, burrowing into the skull of the powerhouse of a mercenary, he begins to speak" Lets begin shall we? I was born in Shijungakure, The village hidden the question, it is a small village, not even being recorded in today's maps of our world." Umbra is intrigued"So, you hail from Shijungakure, and it's this god-awful dot of a village, that it isn't even worthy of a spot on the map?" Steven gets annoyed at the remarks of Umbra. and continues on" Yes, you little prick, I was born in The Village Hidden in a fricken Question! Now, I was not always a Shijungakure affiliate, I traveled to Konoha, four years ago,"

Umbra gestures for Steven to go on, he does" I was walking up to an old friend of mine, at least, I knew her parents, her name. was Sakura Haruno." Umbra smirks" You know, she could kick your ass right?" Steven laughs " Who do you think made sure, that she was taken under, Tsunade's wing? Anyway......"

***Begin flashback***

_A knock is heard on the door of a small house, and a young pink haired kunoichi is seen answering the door"Who is it?" A rather deep voice is heard outside the door, and the kunoichi begins to smile" Come on in Steven." The door opens revealing the same modern day Steven, like he never aged a day."Thanks Sakura, so, do you still like that emo boy Sasuke?" Sakura nods, and objects at what Steven said " He's not emo. he's just very, very.......sad." Steven laughs"So he's emo, any way, i have a package for you." _

_Sakura smiles, and then a yellow haired boy is seen walking through the door" Gee Sakura, you have to be careful to not leave your door open, unwanted guest might come in.." Sakura nails the boy in the back of the head,and screams "NARUTO, YOU BAKA!" Steven chuckles at the display of anger by the normally calm kunoichi"So, Naruto huh? Your with Sakura, and Sasuke right? As Team 7?" Naruto nods, and gets cocky "Yea, what's it to you, I'm gonna become Hokage!" _

_Steven gets annoyed, and grabs Naruto by the head, and glares at him." Get that cocky with me again, and I'll shove this specially made kunai up your ass!" Naruto gulps. as Steven pulls out a barbed kunai" This Kunai, is very special. it not only is made out of solid black chakra, but is able to combine with any jutsu I know." Naruto is forcefully shoved down. and then a black haired boy is seen walking in "Do you mind not making all this racket. I'm trying to mourn the loss of my fucking family!" Steven quickly glances over at the black haired boy, and gets annoyed very quickly" Sasuke......." Sasuke walks over to Steven, and glares at him, in his special, emo way " What?"_

_Steven is annoyed at his answer, and smacks Sasuke on the back of the head"That's for causing all the commotion next door to MY house! I' m trying to fucking sleep at three am. not learn fire based jutsus!" Sasuke rubs his head" Move then!" Steven gets angered" I REALLY don't like you..." Steven walks over to the counter that has the package, he opens it up" A new shipment of headbands came in, I'm giving them to the instructors, i heard that the new genin finished in record time." The three young ninjas are staring awkwardly at the huge stack of head bands, Naruo speaks up " I lost my head band. could I borrow your fancy question mark one?"_

_Naruto is seen rummaging through Steven's pocket, and pulls out a headband with a question mark" Haha, got your headband!" Naruto is tackled by Sasuke" Naruto, you Baka, I have his headband!" Steven is just standing there, and the two boys warp away from him" Three....Two......One." Steven warps to the location of the boys"GIVE ME BACK MY HEADBAND!" Naruto and Sasuke are seen painting over the question mark with a smiley face."_ ***End flashback***


	2. The Last Straw

Umbra burst out laughing"Smiley faces, barbed kunai, and an emo Sasuke...." Steven gets pissed at Umbra's outburst" All right merc, if I can't make you listen, i'll give you a demonstration of my power!" Umbra is intrigued, and gets into a fighting stance, tails whipping wildly" My kind of language!" Steven starts to rapidly go through hand signs, and purple electricity starts to form around his right hand, and begins to charge at Umbra " Chidori!" Umbra smirks "Blaze Release: Rasenbomb!"

Umbra throws the newly formed Rasengan at the charging Steven, he ducks,and a nearby tree is caught on fire, creating a ring of fire around them. Steven notices this" Shit. I have to contain the fire. but I could use it to my advantage."Umbra also notices the ravaging flames around them" Wind Style: Great Wind dome!" Umbra uses multiple hand signs in the blink of an eye. and the flames are controlled now"Whew, time to get back to fighting.." Steven starts to use multiple hand signs" Chidori: Cross Slash!" The purple Chidori starts forming around both of Steven's hands, and they change color"That's right, you're not the only one who has a combined element in your chakra, I have the lava nature type, and I can use any and all fire or earth based jutsu!"

Steven slams Umbra into the ground with his right hand. which has a dark red color to it's Chidori"Time for round two!" Steven pounds Umbra farther into the ground, with his left hand, it has a light earthen tone to it's Chidori "Round three!" Steven rapidly pounds Umbra even further into the ground, using his hands, now in the shape of a fist, Umbra begins to spew out blood at a fast pace **"DAMN YOU!"**

Steven is shocked at the booming voice coming from the bleeding Umbra **"Umbra's not here right now, he's recovering from a few hundred blows to the stomach! I'm the Kyuubi, and I'm gonna give you one Hell of a fight you'd wish you never entered!"** Steven is stuttering, because a huge black and red veil of chakra is forming over Umbra" Impossible...Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, not some merc!" Umbra starts to laugh demonically** "Long story kid, and I don't have the time to tell you, I'm just here to kick your ass! Blaze release: Wild Flames Rasenshuriken!"**


	3. Kyuubi VS 1 ANBU

The Kyuubi possessed Umbra throws a rapidly spinning Rasengan, in the shape of a massive shuriken, and it cleaves Steven's arm off" GAH, MY ARM! It's a good thing I can regenerate my arms with just using the earth around me, ASSHOLE!" Steven rips a chunk of earth out from below him. and it clings to his bleeding arm socket"THIS FUCKING HURTS!" Umbra smirks "** I told you, I'm just here to kick your ass, and I'm doing a good job at it!" t**he mound of earth in Steven's still bleeding arm socket, reforms into a fully functional arm"Thanks for turning my arm into a mass of earth. Lava release: lava dragon!

Steven's arm, now made of earth, reacts with the dying fire around them. and is transformed into a serpentine like creature, which hurls itself at Umbra"Come here!" the lava dragon's mouth opens up,and grasps itself around Umbra, Umbra is struggling to get free**"Ungh, your not bad for an ANBU, but remember, I BROUGHT DOWN YOUR VILLAGE!" **Steven is ticked, when he is remembered of how his beloved Konohagakure was brought down, by the wicked beast, known as the Kyuubi."DIE KYUUBI!" Steven whips his serpentine like appendage. and throws Umbra into a group of trees near by, breaking them all.

A voice is heard off in the distance"Shadow possession jutsu!" Steven is unable to move, as a tall ninja is seen walking toward him"The name's Shadow, and I hate it when douches, throw my friends around!" Steven literately raises an eyebrow at the newcomer, and gets into a defensive stance" The name's Steven, and I don't like it when average mercs are going around sending my Hokage away for a week!" Shadow takes another step closer, his eyes glaring at Steven"Then I have a problem with you, cocky, ANBU, bastard!"

Shadow takes Steven by his newly formed arm, and it starts to harden"Your fancy arm is useless to you now, but I still have both of mine." Steven stares at the hardening of his arm, and starts to form half the dragon hand sign on his left"Twin Snakes: Mutual Death!" Two snakes start to form around both Shadow and Steven, then the snakes bite each other's neck, and detonate."Good bye, newcomer!"


	4. 1 ANBU VS A New Challanger!

Steven is seen standing above a small crater, and Shadow is at the bottom, but then disappears" A clone!? No one's that fast!" Shadow appears behind Steven "Storm release: Rasengan of a thousand Storms!" Shadow shoves the blindingly bright Rasengan into Steven, piercing his heart" To have the split soul become one again, the darker half must pierce the heart, of the lighter half." Steven is barely alive, but has enough strength to grab Shadow's arm "You aren't me, I'm not you, get over it!" Steven pushes Shadow back, and his gaping wound is healed almost instantly" I was beginning to miss my regenerative powers, to bad they only work, when you're around!"

Shadow jumps up from behind Steven, and flips over him. above the crater"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Steven is enveloped by tons of small fireballs, and then disappears, Shadow blinks "Not much of a pushover, now. where is the little....." Steven appears behind Shadow, and starts to cut his hand with his kunai "Summoning Jutsu!" A huge dragon is summoned below Steven, and is in flight"Say Hello to my little friend!"

Shadow spits in disgusts"He used to be MY summon. but ever-since our soul was split, by that old hag of a witch, things have never been the same!"

Steven gets annoyed"You were the darkness in my heart, and I'm glad I got rid of you!" Shadow brings out a kunai identical to Steven's "This kunai, was what was used to separate us, it pains me to use it." Shadow stabs his hand, and blood drips down his arm" Reverse summoning!" The dragon which steven rides, disappears, then appears below Shadow" Fire style: Great Dragon's flame!" The dragon opens it's mouth, and a massive fireball envelopes the falling Steven.

Steven is screaming in agony, and tries to extinguish the flames, but fails under the extreme heat, Shadow laughs maniacally" Shadow Possession: Shadow Strangulation!" A huge arm comes up from the shadow cast by the sun going over the crater, and a huge shadow hand crushes the burning Steven"Checkmate, lighter half..." Steven is released from the grip of the shadow hand, and falls into the crater, A faint voice is heard from the distance" You may have done it a little too hard, old friend..." Shadow smirks, and walks over to the location of the voice"Well, well, well, thought I'd never see you at full power in a LONG time."

Umbra smirks "Last time you seen me at full power, was when thought my girl was dead......"


	5. A Dark Past

Umbra walks along Shadow, and Shadow goes to inspect the dead body of Steven"Time to make this vessel, home again." Shadow forms his hands in a circle, and aims it Steven"Mind possession jutsu!" Shadow's body falls to the ground"Feel's good to be back, now to make my old body useful, and become my shadow again." Umbra never noticed it, but Steven's body had no shadow, and Shadow's body takes place of it" I remember now, The real you, Steven, seperated you from him, using a special kunai."

Shadow nods"Yeah, because he wanted to be pure, and free of any hatred, when in reality, his hatred was what, kept him in check."Umbra nods" Fifty students of Kumogakure were taken in, as experiments to make our darker halves come out. Only three were a success, Myst, you, and I." Shadow nods "Poor bastards, I can't believe the rest of the chosen few died. all because of Orochimaru's forgotten test....." Umbra sits down on the ground, and starts drawing in the dirt" Mitokaru was never meant to be in the group, he actually was curious about the experiment, so he switched places with another student."

Shadow is intrigued, he gestures for Umbra to continue, he does"Mitokaru was interested in seeing what he could do under Orochimaru's test, so he unwittingly volunteered himself to be Orochimaru's first vicim." Shadow nods" He was injected with a grey substance. to awaken his true potential, or so he thought. Then came the ugly truth, the pain of his body being ripped apart, at least the sensation of it. and the birth of me." Shadow is remembering the day" What about the black chakra?"

Umbra looks up" A placebo, an experimental chakra, made by Orochimaru to give the user god like abilities. It worked, that was the worst part, then came the ability to absorb chakra, problems would go on from there." Shadow sits down next to Umbra"What ever happened to Mitokaru?" Umbra turns to Shadow" Absorbed by the black chakra completely, which in return, fused with me." Shadow nods, Umbra goes on"We were never meant to exist, but we do, and it's really fucking hard to accept that fact."


End file.
